cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kurtwood Smith
Kurtwood Smith (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Flashpoint ''(1984) [Carson]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Kris Kristofferson, after Kris first shoots him in the leg. * Robocop (1987)' [Clarence Boddicker]: Stabbed in the neck with a spiked interface connector (severing his jugular) by Peter Weller in a scrapyard, while Kurtwood is trying to kill Peter. *Fortress (1992)' [Prison Director Poe]: Blown to pieces when the fortress computer shoots him with a turret blast. * A Time to Kill (1996)' [Stump Sisson]: Burned to death when a townsperson sets him on fire (he is wearing a red Ku Klux Klan outfit at this time). * '''Shelter ''(1998) '[Tom Cantrell]: Shot repeatedly by John Allen Nelson with a gun Charles Durning hid in a fish tank. *Green Lantern: First Flight'' (2009; animated)' [''Kanjar Ro]: Blasted in the chest with a bolt from Sinestro (Victor Garber) using his lantern ring, later Sinestro briefly brings him back to life with his ring to get information from him before he kills him again by removing the force field he was keeping him alive with. TV Deaths: *'[[Star Trek: Voyager (1995 series)|''Star Trek: Voyager: Year of Hell Part 2 (1997)]] [Annorax]: Killed when his time-ship explodes when Voyager rams and destabilizes it; Kurtwood is brought back to life when the timeline resets itself back to the beginning and the events are averted. *That 70's Show: Who Wants It More? (2001)' [Red Forman]: Two imagined death scenes (1) When (''Don Stark) cuts down a tree which falls in his direction he imagines his funeral. We see him lying in his coffin, he then sits up, talking to his wife (Debra Jo Rupp) (which states his head was crushed by the tree), then lying down again. (2) When a friend at a party bores him 'to death', he imagines his funeral (reason of death not stated). We see him sitting in his coffin with a drink in his hand talking to the guests. He then asks his wife to hold his drink and close the coffin lid before lying back. *''Robot Chicken; Nutcracker Sweet'' (2005; animated) [Walt Disney/Lemming]: "Lemming" accidentally commits suicide by running off a cliff. "Walt Disney" dies of cancer; he is later resurrected as a giant cyborg and dies again when he is shot down by Cuban jet pilots (Both played for Comic Effect). *''Medium: A Necessary Evil''Medium (2005 series)(2008) [F.B.I. Agent Edward Cooper]: Shot twice in the back by Zak Lee, as revealed in Patricia Arquette's dream. *''24: Day 7: 9:00 p.m.-10:00 p.m.'' (2009) [Senator Blaine Mayer]: Shot with a machine gun by Sebastian Roché as he opens the door to his house, as Kiefer Sutherland looks on helplessly. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Beware my Power Part 2 (2011)'' Rev: Dies along with his planet when he was too weak to sustain the bomb and let it detonate. His ring his then seeking a new wielder or returning to Oa. His people named their new home after him to honor him as their savior. Its later revealed in Lost Planet that his ring has chosen Mogo the living planet (Kevin Michael Richardson) as his new wielder. (Note: If the show had gotten a second season, he would've return as a Black Lantern.)' *Rick and Morty: Get Schwifty (2015)' [General Nathan]: Vaporized by Rick (Justin Roiland) when he attempts to murder the President (Keith David). *''Cooking Mama World:The Epic Cooking Mama Finale'' (2016; Animated) [Anti-Ringo]: Incinerated in the lava with his brother Ringo (Tara Strong) Gallery Mayer_Dead.jpg|Kurtwood Smith in 24: Day 7: 9:00 P.M. To 10:00 P.M. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Turbo Cast Members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members